1. Field of the Invention
In the manufacture of apparatus including image sensors for generating video signals, such as television cameras, highly exact final positioning of the image sensor on the optical axis is required in order for the best image to be produced. The sensor must be centralized with regard to the optical axis of the lens of the apparatus, must be perpendicular to the optical axis, and it must be rotationally positioned such that the resulting picture is upright and not titled sideways. Highly refined manufacturing of the mounting parts is often not sufficient and it's usually necessary for final positioning to be done by hand by a skilled operator.
The prior art adjusting mechanisms usually do not provide for adjustment in all of the modes mentioned above. Those that provide for a variety of adjustments require that the adjusting devices be approached from different angles, requiring in some cases that the apparatus be rotated or that the operator or operators work from several directions to accomplish the adjustments.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Prior art patents disclose various types of adjustment means. These include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,231, issued Aug. 3, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,920, issued Apr. 28, 1981; No. 4,369,470, issued Jan. 18, 1983; No. 4,591,901, issued May 27, 1986; No. 4,642,692, issued Feb. 10, 1987; No. 4,644,390, issued Feb. 17, 1987; and No. 4,652,930, issued Mar. 24, 1987. However, none of these patents teach an adjustable mount which provides the degrees of adjustment achievable with the present invention, or which, if providing several degrees of adjustment, do so in a manner which provides the simple, one directional approach described above.